Living In Crimson
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. Blake/Tori. Dustin moves in with Blake and Hunter. Hunter's got a thing for Dustin . . . it's pretty obvious but how does Dustin feel?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic, Including Ford and Yamaha. If I did...let's just say...i'd have a full closet/garage. Also if there are any business I listed that are real it's coincidental and weird.  
**Author's Note:** Hopefully this is going to be a good come back fic? I know I need to update. I'm sure if I get some good feed back I can get the umph to keep this up. I'm not quittin' on you guys...not till all my fics are completed atleast!! Anyway. Hopefully you'll like this, a totally diferent take from the usual, that's for sure. Enjoi.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this Dustin?"

"Yeah Dad," The earth ninja looked up from the bright yellow duffle bag he was zipping up, "Positive"

His dad rubbed the bridge of his nose and placed his hands his hips then crossed his arms, "I guess you have to spread your wings sometime"

"I'm not a bird Dad" Dustin laughed and put his duffle bag on the counter next to a huge brown box. If anything, he was like his zord, a lion, brave, true, honest, all of that good stuff.

"I know son...I just wish your mom could be here t-"

"Dad..." The wind ninja bit his lip, his fist clenched the handle of his bright bag, "Please," He turned to his dad with a forgiving...or forgetting smile, This was suppose to be a good day, "Can you help me?"

"Yeah...sure" His dad smiled and took out the larger box, while Dustin carried a few bags and pulled a suitcase behind him.

***

"You sure about this?"

"Dude, if everyone's gonna ask that," Dustin shook his head and laughed as he buckled his seatbelt, "I will so get 'yeah' tattooed on my forehead"

That comment earned him a half-smile from Hunter. The thunder grabbed him by the back of the neck and he leaned over, giving his forehead a chaste kiss. He leaned back in his seat, admiring his handy work that was, a blushing Dustin. Hunter opened his mouth to comment on how cute he looked, but the older man at the window stopped him and he put on a small innocent smile. "Morning Mr. Brooks"

The older man nodded to him in response then turned his attention to his son, "So you're all set Wallie?"

"Dad!" Dustin groaned in slight embarrassment as he shifted his body away from the driver a bit and looked out the window. Once the blush died from his face he smiled and nodded, "All set, and don't worry I'll totally come a visit"

"That's not what I'm worried about" The split second of motion, his eyes moving to Hunter, didn't go unnoticed.

The thunder's blonde brows twitched a bit and he smiled. "You have nothing to worry about Mr. Brooks, Dustin's gonna be fine with _me_"

The emphasis on the fact that his son was going to be _with _this man, didn't quell him one bit. Then again, it didn't bother him. He didn't harbor any ill will toward the young man, it's just Dustin was all he had left and this guy, Hunter, was taking him away. "Okay," He pat the window of the navy Ford, "Bye guys"

***

"And this," Hunter flicked on the light, "Is your room" The room was a messy. The window was broken out and covered with a plank of wood on the outside, plastic on the inside. The carpet had oil stains, well, what carpet was visible was stained. There were crumpled papers, newspapers, trash, wrappers, everywhere. There was a mattress in the far corner that was foundation for a Yamaha yz250f, another bike, another Yamaha, stood in a far corner; each had one of the thunder's numbers on it, '11' and '08'. The closet was trashed; the doors were busted at the middle and were caved in, "Well...not yet anyway..." He smirked a bit from his spot leaning against the door frame.

"Wow...dude" Dustin was a bit beyond words, so Hunter just wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lean him back to the living room, "You can sleep on the couch for the meantime"

"Okay" Dustin shrugged the yellow duffle off his arm and sat on the couch, giving it a test bounce. Seems comfortable. "Cool"

There was a lot Hunter could resist when temptation arose but Dustin was just too...alluring.

Their relationship as friends had been going for almost three years now and being a ranger, through battles and training. Thanks to all of that, they've grown closer. He had a 'thing' for the earth ninja since the beginning, it was small, something he could ignore, like; always managing to catch a glimpse of the wind ninja, every time he saw Shane and Tori, his eyes swept the area for the goofball, every time Dustin smiled, he'd smile. Small things like that. Now though. Totally different. Almost three months ago he was just out with the way he felt; holding the younger ninja's hand, prolonging 'hello' and 'good-bye' hugs, surprise pecks on the forehead, cheeks and neck. Dustin hadn't complained about anything, he'd just blush and that'd be it. Sure, Hunter could tell him how he felt, sure, but he didn't really think he could handle being rejected.

***

"So that's the last of your stuff right?" Hunter asked as he stacked boxes of the earth ninja's stuff in the corner.

"Yep, last of it" Dustin said, walking over to the stack and setting the box in his arms down. He sighed and pushed his hair back then crossed his arms with a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing," He shrugged, "Hungry?"

***

"So we have the number for, Pizza-Lover's-Pizza-Pizza....Ping's-uh...Ping's Mexican cuisine, P...Pearl String-um River, Carl's Burger-Hut and-uh Law's Korean Buffet" Hunter listed awkwardly as he watched Dustin sift through the white refrigerator. The idea of Dustin living with he and Blake was suppose to be beneficial for the two of them. He got to be around the earth ninja damn near 24/7 and for the wind ninja, he could grow up, move from the nest. But now? Watching Dustin going through the fridge, bent over so delectable...it just wasn't fair. Hopefully he could-

No, he couldn't. His feet seemed to move on their own and next thing he knew, he was standing toe-to-heel with his interest. Hunter bent over with the arch of Dustin's back, "I take it we're not ordering out" He spoke into the younger ninja's ear then he place a kiss over his usual spot on his neck.

"Um-yeah, I totally have a-uh...a taste for motocross food" Hunter knew he was blushing insanely, so he decided to have fun with this one. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and Dustin's muscles tensed and he shivered, he figured it was because of the open fridge door.

"Yeah?" He kissed his neck again, and then set his chin on the boney yellow shoulder, "So peanut butter and jelly with honey?" The crimson ninja asked before kissing the side of his neck.

"Yep" Dustin reached onto the top shelf for the jelly before standing up straight, forcing Hunter to move with him. The earth ninja turned around and looked toward the microwave to his left, then the blender to his right, "Um…peanut butter?"

Hunter smirked and ran a hand over his bottom, up his back, then he leaned him against the solid fridge then reached over for the peanut butter that was in a cabinet.

***

"…and Lothor's goon totally had me, but Shane and Tor showed up, dude, it was awesome" Dustin recalled as he pointed at Hunter with a sandwich in hand. They had decided to try and clean this room. Hunter and Blake tried but neither felt like they were making any progress, considering the amount of time they didn't have to get it prepped for the wind academy ninja.

"Really…" The crimson ninja nodded as he took a bike of the sadwhich, "You guys have been friends for a long time huh?" He asked, moving across the room to gather some more of the random papers.

"Totally, me and Shane have been together for like…since we were kids"

Hunter knew Dustin didn't mean 'together' _together_, but that they'd been friends that long. Even still, he felt a pang of jealousy. That wasn't his fault.

"and then we met up with Tor at the academy in our first yeah" He further explained as he skimmed a few wads of paper. They didn't read anything interesting, just gibberish. "What about you and Blake?'

"We were adopted at a young age, then our parents…they died…and our sensei took us in when we were just six" The pained expression scribbled all over his face made dustin frown, then he smiled.

"Hey"

"Hm?"

"Wanna go to the track later?" Dustin was just trying to make his friend feel better as best he could.


End file.
